mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Molten Magma Galaxy
Molten Magma Galaxy is the 10th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars, and is located in the second overworld, past the 20-star door, and the 30-star door, in a pipe. The level is built on a large pool of lava, which covers the whole map, and has a ring of walkways and platforms which allow Mario to get around the area. There are also four "lava planets" high above the level, which can only be reached by a pipe which appears during one star. There are two caves, also filled with lava on either side of the level which contain small platforms for Mario to jump across. One of the caves has a hole in the wall which leads to an underground corridor, which can only be explored while riding a shell. Levels Star 1: Burn the Big Bully Again! The Bully is on top of the two-level structure to Mario's right. Long jump across the sinking platform, and continue until the lower level of the structure with the red coin and the Goombas. There is a section in the middle of the backside of the platform that Mario can use to wall kick up. Waiting for Mario are two Bullies and a Kuromame. Knock the two bullies into the lava to summon the Big Bully. The fight is the same as the Big Bully fight in Lethal Lava Land - knock the Bully into the lava using kicks and ground pounds. Star 2: The Red Hot Hidden Boxes Unlike most stars with "hidden" in the name, this one doesn't require any hunting for secrets. On the way to the Big Bully is a lava-filled cave. Long jump across the lava to get to the "!" switch, which creates a series of boxes leading up the lavafall. Climb the boxes using a combination of double jumps and backflips to get the star. Star 3: Sizzling Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # On the starting platform, in the corner # Above the coin line on the sinking lava platform # In the Star 2 room, on a platform on the lava on the left side # In the center of the four sinking platforms # On the bottom level of the Bully's structure # On a step, between the Chuckyas # On the platform with the coin line, Bully and Bob-omb, above a flame jet # Next to the cannon, above the red coin star marker After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears near the cannon. Star 4: Bouncing Metal Off Lava Planets What has to be the most awesome star name in the game. While on this star, a pipe appears in the middle of the Star 2 room. Take the pipe to a lava planet with a metal cap, and use that to bounce to the star. Even though there are 4 planets, the star is on the third one. Star 5: Shoot to the Tallest Pillar The first thing Mario must do is open the cannon by talking to the pink Bob-omb in a cave off the main area, (not the Star 2 room) – Mario may have passed it while collecting red coins. The cannon is on the platform above the red coin star marker, next to a wing cap. The wing cap makes this a very easy cannon shot, just make sure to get enough height and glide to the star on top of the pillar. Star 6: The Underground Shell Ride! Mario must navigate a dangerous underground lava river to get this star. There is a yellow ? block in the room with the pink Bob-omb which contains a shell. Use it to go through the crack in the wall in the same room. Traversing the flames can be tricky – one hit here means instant death. To help control the shell, try slowing down by jumping while holding back. The two main obstacles are flame jets that shoot across, and fireballs that bounce down the middle of the hallway. If the hallway were divided into three lanes, Mario is most safe in either of the outside lanes. There are also flames that rotate around pillars just before the star, which are best avoided by controlling Mario's speed. Enemies * Bob-omb * Bully * Chuckya * Goomba * Kuromame Trivia * The koopa shells in this game are black, probably due to the game's lack of Koopa enemies. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Location